priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Style Lady R Coord
Rock Style Lady R Coord (ロックスタイルレディR) is a Pop Type coord from the brand Fortune Party. This coord was worn by Leona West in Episode 44. This Coord is similar to the Rock Style Lady D Coord and the Rock Style Lady S Coord. User Coord Highlights "It's been boldly designed with a fashionable pattern sporting Dressing Pafe's Logo!" "The pumped-up Dressing Pafe makes their challenge in a passionate rock coord!" Appearance Top A glittering pink shirt worn with a silver neck tie. A short jacket of glittering red is worn on top of it with Dressing Pafe wrote in blue and sky blue. It has a white glittering buckle across the torso with two big silver buttons and lining to match the cuff and lapel. Comes with a glittering white bracelet for each wrist, one with a glittery blue bow and white pleated material lined in silver, the other has a teal bow with pale pink material lined by silver. Both bows have a silver button center. Bottom A red glittering pair of short shorts with white glitter cuffs and writing of dressing pafe in sky blue and blue. A skirt is worn on top of this and comes in colors of glittering red, white, and pale pink. It is lined by silver and has dressing pafe wrote in blue and sky blue on the red sections. At the center of the skirt where the material splits is a single row of four silver buttons. The belt is a glittering split of pale pink and white with silver button and lining. On each side of the band is a diagonal bow, the right side teal attached to white material, the left is blue attached to pale pink material. Silver lines this. Shoes Glittery red boots with silver bottom and heel. Dressing Pafe is wrote in sky blue on the right boot, while it is wrote in blue on the left. On the right boot is a blue bow with white, while the left has teal and pale pink material; both of which have silver lining. The cuff is glittering black with silver lining. Accessory A red glitter cap with Dressing Pafe wrote in sky blue and blue. Around the center is a glittery white ribbon tied into a bow with silver lining. A silver heart with an R on it hangs from the ribbon. Game Rock Style Lady R Coord is a Rare Pop Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Reona-S2.png CeOOe2kUIAAX8JN.jpg 719bz2QohpL._SL1086_.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.53.png CEhylXQVEAA3e4c.jpg Dressing pafe new pose.jpg Fly ballon 7.jpg Fly ballon 6.jpg Fly ballon 5.jpg Fly ballon 2.jpg Fly ballon 1.jpg Dance.jpg rock 7.jpg rock 8.jpg rock 9.jpg Code 24.jpg Code 23.jpg Code 22.jpg Code 21.jpg Code 20.jpg Code 18.jpg Code 17.jpg Code 15.jpg Code 12.jpg Code 11.jpg Code 10.jpg Code 9.jpg Code 8.jpg Code 7.jpg Code 5.jpg Code 4.jpg Code 3.jpg Code 2.jpg Code 1.jpg Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:2015 1st Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Unit Coord